


kate kane x reader

by Batwomens_girl



Category: dc batwomen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwomens_girl/pseuds/Batwomens_girl
Summary: Y/n is different but that's what everyone says 'your special in your own way' but y/n she has a gift that no one else has. Everyone dreams for a gift like y/ns except y/n. She doesn't see it as a gift she thinks it's a curse. Well that's until she met Kate kane at a bar. Everything changed that day. Some might say fate or destiny but you know what I call it I call it being in the right place at the right time.But who knows I don't but you might is you continue reading and if not I dont mind but you might miss out it's only up to you. Bye for now.
Relationships: Kate Kane & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

Y/ns pov

All my life i have life i have hidden in the shadows to afraid to come out. I never really have a home because im always on the run from people i have lived in gotham since i was 15 when my parents kicked me out for being a freak. Ever since then i have been on my own but thats when i met someone. Ever since that day my whole life has changed. 

It was just a normal day, well for most people but im not most people. I wad walking down the street fight the effects of the full moon. I turned a coner, i felt like i was being watched i turned in all directiona but nothing thats ubtil i looked up. There stood batwomen. 

I ran as fast as i could to the nearest allyway. I could hear that she was following me. I reachrd i dead end, i stoped then turned around stood there was batwomen. Mt breathing hitched as I saw her what's she going to do to me. 

"Why was you running from me, are you part of alices gang" she asked but i was to scared to answer. I could feel my self shifting i looked up with my now purple eyes, my fingers now claws. 

Batwomen looked at me with shock i looked down then climed up the was using my claws. I ran as fasr as i could leaving batwomen in the ally way. Hopefully she doesn't follow me home.

Batwmones pov

I watched as the girl ran off i wonder who she is, i have never seen anything like her before. I want to help her. 

I went back to the batcave hoping luke had some answers or he might know who the girl is or what she is there has to be something about her that's so special. 

I walked into the batcave to see luke working on some more weapons and things. "Luke i need you help with something" i said walking over he looked up. 

"Your saying that the amazing kate kane needs some help" luke said, i gleard. "Ok what do you need" he asked. I smirked as he said that.

"I was doing my daily check up of the city when i nocited a girl she was loikibg around scared, when she saw me she bolted. I followed her into an ally way and asked her a few question. When she looked up her eyes where now purple and her hands were claws" i said then luke looked at me shocked. 

"Maybe i can find her on wayne cameras i could get a clear image of her" luke said, he went over to tge main computers, then he webt tgrough all the camreas. I saw the girl "thatd her, thats the girl" i said then luke took a screebshot of her then researched her.

A picture of her came up with some information "her name is y/n y/l/n, she was born and lived in London until she was 15 that's untill her parents kicked her out, she moved to Gotham then lived here ever since no one really see her, also she has no friends" luke said. 

I felt sorry for y/n but I want to help her any way I can. "does she have an address" I asked luke shook his head. I sighed then did a quick read of the information on the screen.

"it doesn't say but it says that she is seen in your club a lot" luke said I nodded. 

"we need to find her, I have an idea why don't I throw a part and see if she turns up, if she does then I will talk to her ask her for her number and a date cause I think she's pretty and see if she let's me in if she does I can help her and if not then I will keep trying" I said. 

"That could work but for now let's just watch her from a distance" Luke said , I nodded and looked at y/n on the screen.

Y/ns POV

I was at my small apartment hoping I can control my shift when there was a knock on my door. I ignored it but they kept banging I don't want to answer. "Y/n i know your in there let me in now or I will force my self in" shouted Alex. 

I whimpered then shrunk smaller, its my ex boyfriend in don't even Luke him he found out about me somehow then threatened me to be with him or he would tell everyone so I had no choice I had to I told him many times that I like girl but he didn't believe me all he said was in don't care you mine and only mine. 

He banged louder but I hide under my covers hoping he couldn't get in. I felt myself shifting cause I was scared. I let out a small growl as I laid on my bed in wolf form. He kept trying to get in. I was panicking so I decided to get of my bed and hide under it. I just hope he doesn't find me, if he does then I would be in a lot of trouble. 

He managed to pick the lock. He came in then walked closer to the bed, I stopped breathing but when he left I let out a small breath. I decided to tell asleep under my bed tonight just in case he come back. I just hope someone will save me from here that's all I want but I know that will never happen cause no one cares about me its just me against the world. It always has been and it always will be. 

A/n~ hey fans I hope you liked the first chapter please vote if you liked it and comment telling me what you think. I hope you read the next chapter/ .


	2. Chapter 2

Kates pov

it has been three days since i last saw her and there has been no sign of her anywhere. We have looked all over the city but no luck so tonight im going to be opening my club again see if sge decides to pop in and say hi. 

I was sat at my desk when mary walked in "hey kate i heard that you was officaly opening your club i cant wait" mary said and i smiled. 

"Thanks mary you going to come tonight or you busy at your clinic or just dont want to come" i said then she looked at me shocked. 

"of course im coming why wouldnt i come but if i need saving please come and save me i know its a gay ar but if you didnt notice im not gay" said mary and i laughed. 

"i know mary but lukes going to be there to so either you come find me or luke" i said then mary nodded. Luke walked in and handed me a file.

"i will leave you too to it i will see you both tonight bye kate" mary said then i waved to her. 

"what was all that abouy" asked luke i laughed i knew mary and luke like each other. 

"marys coming tonight but she doesnt want people to think shes gay so i said either you find me or you im hoping she finds you cause i know you like her" i said then luke blushed a little. 

I smiled then opened the file it was about y/n. I read through it and know i feel really sorry for her everything she went through. 

time skip

I was standing next to luke while people lined up to come in luke was looking extra nice tonight probably cause of mary. I was wearing something nice to but not that nice i dont want to scare y/n. 

more people started to arrive but i couldnt see y/n anywhere i looked around but then i saw her sat on a stool at the bar. 

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder she jumped then flinched "sorry if i scared you but is this seat taken" i asked she looked up then her eyes went wide. 

"yeah of course you can sit there" she smiled and i sat down next to her i tabbed on the side and ordered two beers i gave on to her then i took a sip of mine. 

"do you have a date or you here all alone" i asked then she looked at me. 

"im here on my own i did have a boyfriend but i hated him he forced me to be with him so i came to the only place where i can be myself. Sorry you didnt need to know that" she said i smiled. 

"dont worry you can talk to mw about anything i kind of like you i know we just met a few minutes ago but theres something about you" i said and she smiled. 

"thanks i never really thought someone as hot as you would want to be with someone like me" she said. 

"what do you mean someone like you, your hot and beautiful and you seem like a really nice person. Also before i forget can i get your number" i asked. 

"you want my number, sure" she pulled out a pen, i noticed a tattoo on her wrist she wrote down a number on a napkin then passed it to me. "here" she smiled. 

I picked up the napkin then put it in my pocket "i like you tattoo" i said she smiled. 

"which one" she asked then took of her jacket she was covered in them she has more then i do. 

"i like the wolf one on your wrist" i said while looking over her tattoos i noticed a huge bruise on her shoulder. "what happened to you shoulder" i asked then she sighed. 

"i dont know why but i have a feeling i can trust you but do you have somewhere private we can go" she asked i nodded then stood up. i held out my hand she grabbed her things then took my had we walked out the bar. 

We walked down the street to a park i lead her in then we both sat down on the swings. "no one will find us here what did you want to tell me" i asked she looked down then back at me. 

"its my boyfriend he forced me to be with him cause he knows something about me and i dont wabt anyone to know he threatened to tell everyone so i had no other choice but what he doesnt know is that i like girls" she said. 

"what dont you want poeple to kbow" i asked putting my hand on hers. 

"if i show you promise you wont tell anyone please if people find out i would be hunted down." she said. 

"i promise i wont tell anyone your secret is safe with me" i said she looked down then closed her eyes she looked back up abd her eyes where now a beautful purple colour. 

she stood up and i could hear bones cracking and her skin turned to black fur within a blink of an eye y/n was no longer instead stood there was a black wolf with purple eyes. 

I stood up and walked over to her she laid down and i sat down next to her and gentely stroked her. "your so beautiful" i said then she laid her head in my lap. i smiled she started to changed back i sae that it was painful for her so i put my hand on her. 

she was back in her normal form when she turned to me "if i showed most people what i can do they would be terrified of me so why arent you" she asked and i smiled. 

"because i dont jugde people before i get to know them and i can tell you wont hurt anyone and thats you scared to show the real you but how about you come live with me just untill you get back on you feet and i promise that i wont let your boyfriebd anywhere near you again" i said said and smiled. 

"i would love to stay with you" she said i smiled then got up once she stood up her legs where wobbly she was about to fall but i caught her. she looked up at me "thanks i get a little weak when i change into my wolf form when its not the fullmoon" she said i picked her up the carried her back to my club.


End file.
